Cartoons: Unite!
by ZarakiShadow
Summary: When a mysterious villain steals from Danlo Silentmaster palace, he/she is able to make evil versions of our loved cartoon heroes! The cartoons will have to join forces to save the universes. DISCONTIUNED!
1. Trouble Starts

Author's Note: Yes! New story. Well I got addicted to the Nicktoons games and I read so many good fan fictions on this website. So I decided to make my own. Don't worry I will update my Screaming Hearts soon...... I hope.

_A man stood looking at a statue, hiding his hair up behind a heavy hood._

_"They shall combine their powers, skills and wisdom to protect their worlds."_

_And a swept with his hands he summon his followers._

_A young man with his partner bowed to the leader. _

"_We shall warn the halving about this mess."_

_The others seemed shocked. Then they spoken up with bravery._

_"We shall tell them their destiny!"_

_"That their heroes!"_

"_They must help each other!"_

_They disappeared in a flash of smoke._

_The man quietly whisper,_

_"Good luck my friends." _

_Dimmsdale_

"TIMMY!! Time to get up you buck-toothed sleeper!" Chorused a fairy with green hair wearing a dress-up long white shirt, a black tie, black pants, and black shoes.

"Shut up Casmo, Timmy could hear you!" Shouted the other fairy with a pink hair put up in one big curl, yellow t-shirt, black pants and black shoes.

"Come on Wanda, Timmy is asleep, he can't hear us."

"You moron, Timmy can wake up because your so loud....."

"I'm not LOUD!"

"People could hear you in China." While Casmo and Wanda argued they didn't notice Timmy had one eye open and were listening to their argument. Timmy had short brown hair and buck front teeth. He quietly sat up, grab his pillow, and tossed it at Casmo.

"Didn't say that I warned you." Wanda saided when Casmo went flying pass her right into the wall. "So, what did you dream of, sport?" Wanda asked Timmy when he got out of bed, putting on his pink cap.

"Just the adventures I had with Jimmy, hey, I wonder how he is doing....."

_Retroville_

_BEEP! BEEP! _Went red flashing lights on a widescreen monitor for a computer. Jimmy Neutron quickly open his eyes in alarm. He glazed over and he was shocked. _This can't be!_ Jimmy thought. _Why am I getting other readings from other dimensions, someone needed to respond for all the dimensions at the same time! Is that possible?_

'Oh no! I have to tell Timmy right away!"Jimmy yelled getting out his communicator.

_Dimmsdale_

Timmy was finishing watch "Crash Nebula" on TV in his room. Casmo and Wanda were taking care of Poof in their castle in their fish bowl. Timmy just finish seeing the credits scrolling down the screen, until he hears beeping.

"The communicator." Timmy grabbed the device and opening it.

"Hey Timmy, are you ordering pizza?" Casmo asked, "If so, I want 5 pizzas with ALL the toppings!!!!" Timmy ignored Cosmo's request, he turn on the screen.

"What's wrong Jimmy?" Timmy asked.

"TIMMY! There are big reading in yours, mine, and other dimensions that I didn't discovered yet!"

"What!...... Is that bad?" Timmy asked another useless question that Jimmy didn't want to answer. Timmy heard his parents calling him. "Sorry Jimmy I have to go."

"Wait! Don't go, it could be a......" Before Jimmy could finish Timmy turn off his communicator. Timmy ran downstairs and saw his parents dressed up.

"Guess what Timmy, while me and your father go out, Vicky is here to babysit." His mom said. His mom open the door and there stood Vicky with lighting behind her. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Timmy screamed.

"Bye Timmy!" His parents said behind them as they shut the door. Vicky stood there for a few seconds, then sat down and watch TV.

"Um.... why isn't she yelling at me?" Timmy said. Cautiously walking over to Vicky her eyes started to glow green. "What the........" Timmy was startled. Before he could make a wish Vicky grabbed his arm. "Hey!" Timmy yelled Vicky quickly let go and threw a punch at him. Before it hit him she was covered in a layer of thick ice. Timmy turned around. "Jimmy! Man I am so glad to see you!"

"Like I said before you hanged up on me, this could be a trap." Jimmy said.

"Sorry."

~~Bikini Bottom~~

"What a beautiful day!" Sang a yellow sea sponge shape as a square. Wearing dress up shirt, a red tie, brown shorts and black shoes. Or he is known as in Bikini Bottom,Spogebob Squarepants, who lives under a pine apple under the sea. Spongbob had nothing to do today since it was the weekend; so he decided to go and visit Sandy today. He left his pineapple home heading out, soon arriving at Sandy's dome.

"Hey, Spongebob!" said Sandy when Spongebob entered her dome wearing a water helmet. "Just in time too, I just made a new invention!"

"What is that Sandy?" Spongebob asked.

"It's a portal arch." Sandy replied. Spongebob didn't want to ask what it did, to sound stupid.

"Does it work?"Spongebob asked.

"I not sure yet." Sandy answered. She switched on the power with a small button on the panel. The portal swirled on with flashing lights, a shape slivered through the opening of the vortex. It looked like a Chinese dragon with green glowing eyes and glistering gray scales.

"Sandy! Turn it off!" Spongebob screamed.

"I'm trying but the button is stuck!" Sandy yelled back slamming the power button.

Sandy and Spongebob saw a lasso made out of chains wrapped around the creature's neck.

"It looks like I arrived just in time, do you need any help?" Said a young voice of a boy.

---Amity Park---

A teenager boy was asleep in bed when an alarm went off.

"Oh man..." The teenager pulled the pillow over his jet black hair covering his blue eyes.

"Danny! Get up. There is something on the news!" A strong male voice boomed up the stairs. Danny groaned as he got up, got dressed, then going downstairs. When he arrived downstairs, his parents and his sister were surrounding the small television set on the kitchen table. He grabbed a piece of toast, a plate, and sat at the table. Something caught his eyes on the television set. _What? _Danny quickly thought to himself.

"What we can see, the sky has turned into a silver-black with red lighting striking through the cracks in the black clouds. It started over town-square less then an hour ago." A women wearing a blue dress said.

"I better go and check this out....." Danny whispered to himself. He left the room. "I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny yelled. He went transparent and flew out the house heading for the town-square.

_Dimmsdale_

(A/N: Since the last time we saw two of our heroes they didn't do anything {Only Casmo and Wanda arguing}, so don't worry readers. You didn't miss much.)

"Dude, what happened to Vicky?" Timmy asked while tapping the thick layer covering Vicky.

"I don't think that's her." Jimmy, "We should head back to RetroVille." Timmy nodded in agreement. Jimmy opened a vortex, and they jumped through with Wanda, Casmo, and Poof.

_RetroVille_

Timmy, Wanda, Casmo, Poof, and Jimmy jumped through the vortex arriving at Jimmy's lab. Where they ran into Sean and Carl, Jimmy looked at them.

"How did you guys get in here I locked the door?" Jimmy asked, "On second thought never mind..."

Author's note: There we have chapter 1 done now **faints** this story took longer to type. Next Chapter: We learn what happened to Vicky and what is going on to our beloved cartoon worlds!!!

Me: Chapter 1 is now done, finally :D

Danny: I just wondering, what other shows will appear?

Gabriel: Good question Halving.

Danny: Who are you?

Chiyo: Hey, what about me?

Danny: ???????

If readers are wondering, here are the cartoons that will show up in this story, I will edit if you guys have more suggestions of cartoon shows:

Cartoons Unite: Shows in Alphabetical Order

A: Avatar the last Air Bender, All Grown Up.

B: Ben 10, Billy & Mandy...., Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, Batman.

C: Cat scratch, Class of the Titans, Codename: Kids Next Door, Chaotic, CatDog, ChalkZone, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Camp Lazlo, Class of 3000.

D: Danny Phantom, Di Gata Defenders, Dexter's Lab,

E: El Tigre, Emperors New Groove.

F: Fairly Odd Parents, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends.

G: George of the Jungle, Gym Partner's A Monkey.

H: Hercules (cartoon version), Hey Arnold

I: Invader Zim.

J: Johnny Test, Jake Long American Dragon, Jimmy Neutron, Juniper Lee.

K: Kim Possible, Kid vs Kat.

L: Legion of Superheroes, Lilo and Stitch, Loonatics Unleashed, Life and Times of Juniper Lee

M: My Dad's a Rock Star, Mighty B, Megas XLR,

N: T. Ninja .M. Turtles

O:

P: Phineas and Ferb, Pokemon

Q:

R: Rocket Power.

S: Spectacular Spiderman, Star Wars Clone Wars, Storm Hawks, Shadow Raiders.

T: TDI/TDA, Transformers Animated, Teen Titans.

U:

V:

W: Wolverine and the X-Men

X: Xiaolin Showdown, The X's, X-Men: Evolution.

Y: Yin Yang Yo

Z: Zeta Project, Zinxx Level 3.

Thank you all for reading this plz review and alert if u like it.


	2. Author's Note, Redoing story

Author's note: Okay so I decided to put this story on hiatus. And re-do the story, making a few changes along the way.


End file.
